Diesel's Journey
by Demigod from D12
Summary: As Diesel walks through the forests of Minecraftia, he meets a strange, yet beautiful woman, Liora, mother of Notch and Herobrine.
1. Prologue

Diesel's Journey.

Prologue.

After walking through the forests of Minecraftia for a bit, I begin chopping down a tree. I stop when I hear something. "_Diesel….. Diesel…." _Who could be calling me? I thought nobody lived around here… "Who's there?" I pull out my golden sword, ready to defend myself. My dog starts barking. "_Diesel…. Diesel….." _I turn around and see a beautiful woman dressed in a white cloak. Wait…. Is she…. _floating_? "Who are you?" She came closer to me. "_I am Liora," _She tells me in her soothing voice. Liora, as in Notch and Herobrine's mother? "_Your mother."_


	2. Chapter 1

Diesel's Journey, chapter 1

(third person POV)

The small, cozy cabin sat alone on the small hill. Inside, Diesel, a sixteen year old boy. He had built this cabin himself, and he was proud of it, too. It was all he needed. That, and his dog Rosco, who slept peacefully outside. Inside, on the other hand, Diesel was up and at it.

(Diesel POV)

I go through a mental checklist out loud. "Axe?" I grab my iron axe. "Check. Food?" I grab three apples, a bottle of water, and a loaf of bread. "Check. Rosco?" I look outside and see my dog sleeping outside the door. I open it, and Rosco perks up. I think for a bit. "What else….. Oh yeah! My sword!" I run inside and take my gold sword out of my chest. "There. Now we're ready to go, Rosco." The silver dog wagged his tail, and we walked off into the forest to collect some supplies.


	3. Chapter 2

Diesel's Journey, Chapter 2.

(Diesel POV)

After walking through the forests of Minecraftia for a bit, I begin chopping down a tree. I stop when I hear something. "_Diesel….. Diesel…." _Who could be calling me? I thought nobody lived around here… "Who's there?" I pull out my golden sword, ready to defend myself. My dog starts barking. "_Diesel…. Diesel….." _I turn around and see a beautiful woman dressed in a white cloak. Wait…. Is she…. _floating_? "Who are you?" She came closer to me. "_I am Liora," _She tells me in her soothing voice. Liora, as in Notch and Herobrine's mother? "_Your mother."_

_(Liora POV)_

A look of shock came upon Diesel's face. I couldn't help but laugh a little. His red eyes were the size of saucers. His red hood fell off his head, revealing golden locks of hair just like mine. He took after me so much, he could've been my twin. _"Are you okay, Diesel?"_ He shook his head as if he were waking up. "Um… I guess so… Um… Mom…." I smiled at him and held out my hand. _"I bet you want to meet your brothers, don't you?"_He slowly nodded and took my hand. I then teleported to my home, the Aether.

_******_woooo teleporting_******_

_(Notch POV)_

_'__Where could they be?'_I think to myself, right before a blinding flash of light and two similar figures appear in front of me. "Mother!" I stand up and hug my mother. "Hello Diesel!" I give him a bear hug so tight his eyes nearly pop out. My mother laughs as I pull away. "It's good to see you after so long!" He was still in shock. "A-are you really Notch?" He asks me. I give a hearty laugh. "Of course I am, baby brother!" Just then, a purple light flashes, and the last visitor arrived. "Hero! How are you?"

_A/N _Feel free to ask any of my characters questions! Just review and I'll post the answers in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Diesel's Journey, Chapter 3.

A/N Still no questions for anyone… Please ask…. I'll be waiting….. XD

(Herobrine POV)

"Hero! How are you?" My brother, Notch, asks with a huge, breath taking hug. Literally, breath taking. "Can't…. breathe…" I say, gasping for air. He chuckles and lets go. "You made it safely to the Aether, I see." I nod, still trying to catch my breath. As soon as I look up, I see my mother and brother standing off to the side. My mother had a smile on her face. "_Hello, Herobrine." _She says and hugs me. I hug her back and smile. "Hello, mother." I look to Diesel. "Hello, brother." I hold out a hand and he shakes it warily. "Don't worry, I'm not as bad as they say. He smiles a bit and I chuckle. "I just can't believe it…." He said, his eyes wide.

(Rosco POV)

I look at Notch, Herobrine, and Liora. I wag my tail excitedly, and Liora shakes her head. "_No," _She tells me through her mind. _"Not yet."_ I stop wagging my tail and look down.

(Liora POV) _"I know you want to, but not yet." _I tell the dog through my mind. I give it a look that says, '_He won't be able to take it yet. Maybe tonight.'_

A/N hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe cliffhanger hanging from a cliiiiiiiiiiffffffffffff! And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! lol Between the Lions


End file.
